


Holding You in the Night

by JillyWinchester



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: When Hiccup wakes up in the middle of the night, Toothless is there
Relationships: (not really), Can be read as slash - Relationship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Holding You in the Night

When Hiccup woke, he didn't know much. He didn't even know he was in his bedroom. All he knew was he was sweaty, there were tears in his eyes, and it was incredibly hard to breathe. Hiccup clawed at his chest, hoping to ease the pain but it only made it worse. It was like there was a weight on his chest, heavier than any dragon he'd encountered before. He gasped in mouthfuls of air, but none seemed to enter his lungs.

Then Toothless was there, looking at him worriedly and whining. Toothless began licking his face, but Hiccup couldn't do anything. He couldn't breathe.

Toothless whined again, headbutting him. Hiccup tried to pet Toothless, scratch him in that special spot behind his ears, but his hands were shaking. 

Suddenly, Hiccup was enwrapped in dragon. Toothless had grabbed him and wrapped him in his legs and wings. It was nice, actually. Toothless was warm in the northern night and the pressure of being in a dragon cocoon was actually quite comforting.

Hiccup began to sob. He didn’t know why, but as soon as he let the first one out, more followed. He cried and cried into Toothless’ chest until he couldn’t anymore. He sighed and felt Toothless nuzzle his hair.

That one night seemed to be a signal to Toothless that stuff like that was okay. Whenever he sensed that Hiccup wasn’t doing well, and needed somebody (and he always did, no matter how hard Hiccup would try to hide it) he would take Hiccup and wrap him in his wings just like he did after their first battle. If they were in public, sometimes Toothless would wait until Hiccup was done doing whatever he was doing, and then fly him into the woods, or back home, so he could calm. 

Sometimes, for seemingly no reason at all, Toothless would get up from his bed, and climb into Hiccup’s own to pick him up and cuddle him. Hiccup sometimes wondered whether Toothless needed it, or thought Hiccup had trouble sleeping.

It didn’t matter though, because when Hiccup woke gasping for air, Toothless was there. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short (I actually just found this in my drafts) but please leave some comments and kudos!


End file.
